Sore Aaaah
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: (tried to do a little play on Sora's name with the title lol) Layla comes home a little sore one night, and Sora helps her in the best way possible... Although it wasn't where she had initially PLANNED to go.


_A/N: This is after Layla and Sora are all moved in and have been living together for a while... So you will need to read at least up to chapter three of my other story 'New Home' to fully understand... I AM still working on that story, so don't worry. I also have another Leon/Sora story on the way... Just going to finish a couple things with 'New Home' first... So be patient with me._

* * *

Sora sat on the ground in front of the T.V. She hadn't had any practice today, so she had spent the day at home. Having just finished her stretches, she was now sitting cross legged on the floor, watching one of her favourite shows.

Layla was expected home soon. It wouldn't be long before her beautiful love would be walking through the front door. In fact... Was that not a click she just heard?

Sora turned her attention to the door as it creaked open.

Layla entered with a sigh, bending over to take off her high heels. As she walked towards the couch, seeming to grimace slightly, Sora gave her a smile and a "Welcome Home" (in Japanese of course) Layla was beginning to understand the language quite well, after so long of living with the Oriental.

She plopped herself on the couch, earning a concerned look from Sora. With a groan, she crossed a leg over the other and bent over to rub her sore heels.

"My feet are killing me... I really need new high heels. Those shoes are feet killers"

Relief washed over Sora's face and she let out a heartfelt chuckle. Turning herself around, back now to the T.V and facing directly in front of Layla, she took the foot being rubbed into her own hands and began to massage it.

"Feel any better Love?" Sora asked with a smile, looking up at Layla cutely.

Layla's face was slightly shocked slightly awed as she looked down on Sora. She hadn't ever asked or expected Sora to do something so... Servant like. She almost thought that she was belittling and taking advantage of her.

"Sora, you don't have to do that"

Sora's face bubbled with glee and a cuteness indescribable. She pressed her fingers a little harder into the sole of Layla's foot, which to the blonde felt very good... Sora definitely had more talents than just what she showed on stage.

"But I want to Layla"

"Why?" Layla asked, slightly confused. Did this girl have no self respect? Would she honestly lower herself so much to treat her like a queen?

"You can't honestly be comfortable lowering yourself to such standards... I would never ask you to do that... Especially when involving someone's feet"

Sora smiled and shook her head.

"Really Layla, I don't mind... I'm not one to be attracted to people's feet, but in all honesty, you're beautiful all over, so I really don't mind" After continuing for a short time Sora continued "Plus I don't see it as such a dirty job, especially not when I love you so much"

Layla's features softened. She hoped she wasn't tearing up as she looked down on her lover with immense affection. Though, judging by Sora's little giggles she could only assume she was just barely keeping the tears at bay.

"I love you too" Layla whispered.

The sweet moment stayed for a short while before Sora remembered something and got up with a start, dashing off to the bedroom and leaving a very confused Layla still sitting on the couch wondering what the heck had happened.

Hadn't they been enjoying a moment?

But all of that confusion was washed away as Sora came back, beaming and holding a tub of lotion in her hands.

"My parents sent me this from Japan. It's amazing stuff, really good for massages" She knelt back down and half sat in front of Layla, taking her foot back in her hands and using a small amount of the cream, rubbing it in soothingly.

Layla was in heaven. The cream didn't smell too bad either. It also made the massage feel even nicer, and she couldn't bring herself to ask Sora to stop.

Soft hands did their work on slightly ruff heels. Layla's feet had been ruffed up a little from constant walking in shoes that weren't very good anymore. The cream in use was helping that fact.

Oh, but that skin was so smooth, so silky and soft. Sora couldn't help but marvel at it. She admired every inch of Layla, and this was one angle she had never had the chance to admire her from before. Meaning she was going to take every opportunity to enjoy it. Take in every detail slowly. As slowly as possible.

Once work on the foot was done, Sora's hands ran gently up and down Layla's calf. It almost tickled Layla, but Sora was applying just enough pressure to make it feel good. Even still Layla couldn't help the smile growing on her face.

Sora looked up at her Lover, whose eyes were closed and head thrown back in calm and quiet bliss. Her features held gentility, and admiration. She couldn't help herself, she had to go a bit further.

A hand trailed upward, grazing Layla's thigh. Layla shivered a bit, nearly gasping but only opening an eye a crack to look down on Sora who seemed to be enjoying herself.

'may awell leave her be. She seems happy' Layla thought to herself and let her eye close once more.

Sora softly pressed the skin of Layla's thigh, slowly moving higher... Then lower... Then, she switched.

Layla, who had been relaxed and enjoying the intimate contact, opened her eyes in shock and disappointment as Sora grabbed her leg and threw it off of the other, moving the other leg over top of it and beginning her work from the foot again.

Sora seemed amused as she took a little more cream and began all over, rubbing it gently into Layla's foot. What she took the most amusement out of though, was Layla's face. It was clear she had been enjoying the previous treatment, and was now staring at her with a blank expression.

Still amused but letting the emotion settle, Sora began taking in everything. From the smell of the cream mixed with Layla's own natural scent, to the way her skin shone even under such dull lighting.

Her lover surely was beautiful. It was obvious to anybody who layed eyes on her. But in this moment, Sora got to see so much more of her beauty than anyone ever would. From a new angle, in a new atmosphere.

Speaking of atmosphere, the dull lighting in the room due to the late evening sun, combined with her current situation, was making for a rather romantic mood.

Passion overtook amusement, and Sora found herself falling further and further into it's vice like grip. It wasn't long before she let herself fall into it, and slowly closed her eyes, leaning in ever so slowly, until her lips lightly met the soft skin of Layla's leg.

The usually refined blonde woman blushed and was taken aback by her girlfriend's bold actions. Though she said nothing. All she could do was watch as Sora slowly pulled back, and looked as if she was taking a moment to contemplate her next actions, before bending over and kissing Layla's leg from the ankle and upward.

Soft kisses sent Layla into a complete state of passion. All the while, as she kissed her up and down, Sora continued her massage aswell.

"Feel good, Love?" Sora asked in a whisper.

She received a mewl and a nod in response.

Like fuel to the fire Sora began her upward ascent. No longer staying below the knee, Sora kissed every inch of her Lover's leg.

Layla watched as Sora moved closer and closer to her most private of areas. A blush slowly crawled it's way across her face. Nimble hands working away at the skin of her inner thigh, while soft, sweet lips connected and disconnected with the very same area.

Sora paused in her work, taking the time to look back up at Layla. Her eyes questioned the woman, silently asking if it was okay to go any further... She received a nod in response.

Slowly but surely, Sora's hands made their way under her lover's business skirt. Keeping her eyes on the blonde's face the entire time, in order to make sure she wasn't going to far, She slowly lifted the fabric to reveal plain white panties.

"Tell me if it's too embarrassing" Sora said softly.

"It's fine" Layla squeaked, it was the funniest thing whenever she actually lost her composure "I just wasn't expecting this... I would have dressed for the occasion" She tried to joke.

Sora giggled lightly and turned her attention toward the task that she had already begun.

"It's fine... You really are beautiful all over... No matter what you wear"

And with that, Sora dipped her head down to kiss Layla's panties.

A low mewl was heard as Sora teased Layla through the panties. Her fingers rubbed at the blonde's lower regions. With every kiss Sora took in more and more of the intoxicating scent that was sending shivers down her spine.

As she went to pull down the white fabric obscuring her view, she heard a sort of whimper from above.

Layla looked hesitantly down on Sora. Slightly biting her lip, she looked as if there was something she wanted to say. Nothing came out of her mouth, but Sora felt her hesitance and backed away.

Rising at a snails pace to meet Layla's face, Sora kissed her soundly on the lips and held it for a long time.

The feeling left as soon as Layla began to melt into the wonderfully gentle kiss... She could always tell how Sora loved her. The girl's kisses weren't ever of lust or need... Always love and affection. And it did well to calm her down in any situation.

"Do I need to say it again?" Sora whispered. Layla looked confused, and so she elaborated "If you don't feel comfortable, we can stop now"

Layla shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. It took a few moments, but she eventually found some fitting words to convey her hesitance.

"It's not that... It's just... I'm not sure you're going to like what you see... I haven't shaved and..."

As Layla trailed off Sora giggled and kissed her again. Pulling away gently, she shook her head and smiled.

"Not a chance I could think anything less of you than beautiful" With another kiss she asked "But do you want to continue?"

Layla's eye lids lowered lustfully "I'm already hot and bothered Sora... If you're not repelled by it, then continue your work... I know I taught you never to back down after starting something"

With a small happy sound Sora pressed her lips onto Layla's once more. Her hands, still resting under Layla's skirt, stealthily slipped under the fabric that kept getting in the way.

A tiny gasp left Layla's lips when Sora's pointer finger rubbed at the skin under the lips, not quite entering, but close enough to it. She sucked in a breath and tried not to pant as Sora took her time, working the skin with skilled and yet somehow inexperienced hands. It took a while, but Sora's finger eventually made it's way inside of Layla.

sora parted lips with Layla to look at the blonde's face. Her lover's head was thrown back, but she had a certain calm look on her face, mouth slightly agape, just sitting back and enjoying the feeling. Although, this wasn't quite good enough for Sora. It made her feel as if she wasn't doing a good enough job to see her so calm. And so, another finger quickly made it's way inside of her beautiful lover.

The smirk on Sora's face appeared after seeing and hearing Layla jerk, tense, grimace, and moan. When Layla opened her eyes slightly and dazedly just to see the sort of evil looking smirk on Sora's face, she squinted her eyes at her dangerously.

"Shut up and continue"

Sora snuffed a laugh and continued her work. She enjoyed every bit of Layla that she could. Her neck, her jaw, her lips... Her chest. Oh did she enjoy her chest. That plush bosom that she so enjoyed shoving her face in and using as a pillow. Quite often, even when the moment wasn't sexual, Sora would find herself with her face shoved deep within Layla's breasts, enjoying the scent and softness, and Layla would find herself enjoying the closeness.

but in this moment it was a little more sexual, a little more passionate, and just a bit more needy. Sora found herself enjoying every mewl and groan that came from her (recently discovered to be) sensitive lover. She was happy to know that Layla was enjoying her treatment.

She thrust her hand a little harder. After receiving a reaction she sped up her pace. Harder, faster, harder, faster. Until Layla was coming to her peak. And when she was... Sora stopped.

She pulled away and watched as a dazed Layla looked at her with shock and question. After a moment, Layla gave Sora a soft look. She reached her hand down and caressed Sora's own pleasure centre.

Sora gave an awkward look and shifted a little uncomfortably. She had to admit, she had worked herself up (if you know what I mean) but she wasn't going to let herself give into it just yet... This was about Layla, and she was going to finish her off before even thinking of herself.

"This what you want?" Layla whispered and pecked Sora on the lips.

"mmm... No" Sora hummed in reply, half out of pleasure and half out of love from the soft kiss "I just didn't want you going over before I got to the good part"

Layla was confused before Sora dropped to her knees and looked up at her coyly.

Another blush made it's way across her already flush cheeks. She watched as Sora brought her face closer to her still sensitive vagina. Sora was taking her time, and it was driving her crazy. She wanted the release she hadn't been able to get before all the pleasure from before was abruptly taken away... However, she was playing by Sora's cards, so she gets what she got. Admittedly an up side was that Sora was good at what she did, and knew how to keep a slow enough pace that it didn't go by too fast, but still wasn't slow enough that it was boring.

Sora enjoyed the strong smell, but what she enjoyed more, was when she pulled the white material completely out of the way. It slid easily down Layla's waist and pooled at her feet. This left Layla completely exposed, and Sora gently parted her thighs to get at her prize.

Honestly, Sora didn't know what Layla had been so worried about before. Sure, there was a little tuft of blonde hair near the bottom, but the rest was still shaven from the previous time Layla had shaved. It actually wasn't all that unattractive. It was just enough...

After a thought process that lasted longer than she would have liked, Sora moved in to kiss Layla's (more inappropriate) lips. A few gentle kisses and Layla was mewling once more. Sora's tongue slipped out just a little, to tease the entrance. And she relished the taste.

The taste was odd... Not at all what she thought it would be. It wasn't very good tasting to be honest. She had no idea why all those stories made it out to sound like it tasted so good... But, she had to admit, she didn't dislike it... If only for sexual reasons, anyway.

Her tongue slipped in a little further. Layla moaned when it did, and Sora smiled against her. Continuing her work, Sora got even braver. She dug her tongue inside of the woman she loved so much, listening to her voice crack and grow louder as she grew bolder still.

Sucking, licking, kissing. There was nothing Sora wasn't doing in her best attempts to please her lover. And her attempts weren't futile at that.

It wasn't long before Layla let out a chocked cry, her muscles contracting for a minute before releasing, a flow of viscous white fluid releasing with them, filling Sora's mouth.

Sora had a bit of a hard time swallowing it, but she managed. Unfortunately she couldn't hide the slight discomfort from the ever observant Layla Hamilton. The blonde slid off the couch to kneel in front of Sora and give her an apologetic look. But before she could say anything, Sora crushed her lips to hers, effectively silencing any unnecessary apologies.

"I love you" Sora whispered after pulling away.

"I love you more" Layla whispered in return.

Before Sora could argue, her voice was cut off when Layla slipped her hand under her loose baggy jeans and slipped a finger inside of her.

"Going commando, are we Love?"

A whimper was her response along with a meek "I was home all day. Not like I needed them"

Layla chuckled as Sora collapsed against her and started breathing heavily. It was obvious the girl had been holding back her own pleasure for Layla's sake, but the tall woman was no longer going to allow that. This was Sora's turn.

"I'm sorry" Sora breathily whispered.

"For what?" Layla asked softly "I want to do this for you... Now shut up and let me"

Sora smiled, and would have laughed if she had the energy. But right now, her entire being was focoused on the slow movement of Layla's fingers entering and re-entering her most private of places.

Unfortunately for Layla, she never got to give Sora the full treatment like she had received... But at least she found out how long it takes for Sora to go over... Although that's considering that she had been worked up for a while already.

No matter, she held the girl in her arms and let her cath her breath before they continued talking and cuddling on the floor.

"No fair..." Sora complained softly "I'm supposed to be the one treating _you_ like a queen"

Layla couldn't help but think that pout of her's was adorable, and chuckled lightly at both her complaint and the cuteness.

"I can't let you do that and you know that"

Sora pouted a little more and "hmph"'d

"You know we are going to have to completely clean the couch now" Layla chimed, laughing out loud when Sora let out an exasperated groan.

"I want to thank you though Sora... For treating me so well... And for always brightening my day"

Sora smiled and snuggled deeper into Layla "Of course... I love you"

"And I love you" Layla replied, kissing Sora on the lips for a long moment.

"But we still have to clean... Now"

Layla abruptly got up and Sora groaned even louder in complaint, playfully whining and crying "_noooooooo_"

Layla laughed at her and continued on to clean the couch (and thoroughly disinfect, considering they did have to have company over to sit on it at some point)

* * *

A/N:

_Btw, I was just making stuff up here because I honestly have no idea... But is there actually a Japanese cream like a massage cream or anything that is supposed to be really good?... Because if so, it would make my story all the more believable._


End file.
